


Black

by royaltyWritten (QueenieM)



Series: Miraculous Soulmates [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieM/pseuds/royaltyWritten
Summary: In a world filled with tattoos that told people who their soulmate was, two unlucky teens had to deal with the vague tattoos on their own wrists.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction in a very long time so I might be a bit rusty, but Miraculous Ladybug has become an obsession of mine, so I thought why not! I hope you guys enjoy it. Also soulmate AU is my love so of course I had to do it.

**“** But mom! How could black mean anything remotely close to love? Black is the color everyone uses to describe something evil or bad, so how could it possibly stand for anything romantic? What if it means that I’m destined to be alone _**FOREVER**_!! **”**

A whine escaped her mouth as she lay sprawled on the sofa, arm rested on her face. This was the same conversation she had with her mother everyday she questioned the tattoo on her wrist. Everyone else got their soulmates name, but she wasn’t as lucky. Instead of her soulmates name the word BLACK was tattooed on her wrist and filled her with dread whenever she saw it.

**“** Now dear, you’re just being dramatic. Sure, people use black to symbolize something evil, but think of it this way. Black could also symbolize space and how endless and mysterious it is. I’m sure that it must mean the same thing for you. A relationship started from something mysterious. Oh, just imagine that! **”**

And there her mother went gushing about the mysterious love her daughter was lucky enough to find. She always seemed to find something positive in the word, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn’t seem to sit in the same boat as her mother. She groaned as she stood from the sofa and made her way to the stairs.

**“** Thanks mom for the advice. I’m _totally_ sure that my soulmate will be Mr. Mysterious. **”**

Even though she knew her mother meant well, it didn’t feel that way in her eyes. The worst part of it all was that the boy that she had liked since the first day she met him had nothing even related to the color black! His hair wasn’t black, but a handsome blonde that she often dreamed about running her fingers through. His eyes were the brightest green she’d ever seen and she swooned whenever he looked her way. She couldn’t even imagine him fitting the description of black she had etched into her mind already.

**“** How could she really think all that! Yeah right, like this mysterious soulmate of mine is just gonna show up. It just means I’ll be alone forever. **”**

* * *

Not content with what her mother had told her, Marinette called over her best friend to discuss the tattoo discussion for what felt like the millionth time for Alya. She lay on her bed as she looked over to her friend, a very evident frown etched on her face. Alya had rushed over to talk with her friend, but she knew that her advice would be the same as always.

**“** What do I do Alya? **”**

Marinette only ever fully confided in Alya when it came to matters of the heart. Sure the others were helpful, but even they didn’t know about the word tattooed on Marinette’s wrist. That was a secret she kept to herself, her parents, Alya and of course Tikki. Should she give up on trying to find her soulmate and confess to Adrien or should she just sit back and follow whatever fate had in store for her? Was her mysterious soulmate _really_ out there?

There had been a time when Alya had been in the same boat where she didn’t know if her soulmate had really been her soulmate, especially since at first he claimed to like Marinette. Nino and Alya made a cute couple though and she was happy for her friends, but Marinette couldn’t help feeling she was missing out on it. Tikki seemed to know more than she let on, but that little Kwami never gave her any good advice.

**“** I think that maybe you should forget about this whole ‘Black’ thing and just confess to Adrien already. Maybe his tattoo is just as weird as yours and you guys can live happily ever after. **”**

* * *

The thought of actually being with the guy of her dreams sent her spirling into a never ending cycle of what the future held for them. Seeing that she had lost her, Alya packed up her things, patted Marinette on the top of her head and waved goodbye as she left the petite girl to her own devices. Tikki seeing that Marinette was now alone, flew from her hiding spot and perched herself atop the bed frame as she looked down at her master.

**“** You know, Alya’s right! You should just take a leap of faith Marinette! You never know. **”** a soft knowing giggle left the small Kwami as she floated around the blushing girl.

A groan escaped her as she peered from behind her fingers up to Tikki, lips formed into a very visible pout. Sure, it was easy enough to tell her to just confess to Adrien, but it was different actually having to go through with it. She shut her eyes tight and continued to rack her brain for what it could mean. The one person she knew in her life who dressed in all black was Cat Noir and she was sure there was no way it could be him.

Well, that’s what she tried to convince herself of anyway. He wasn’t really her type, but the more she thought about it maybe it was possible? Yet another groan as she rolled over on her side, her gaze locked onto Tikki.

**“** Are you _sure_ you can’t tell me who Cat Noir is? I know it breaks the code or… something, but what if he’s my soulmate? **”**

Tikki shook her head back and forth as she raised her small hands in front of her. That was the one thing she could never say, no matter how much she knew it would help her master.

**“** No no Marinette, you know if you were to find out his identity you would have to give up being Ladybug. **”**

That was the same response she got from Tikki every time she asked her. Marinette knew it wasn’t fair to put Tikki into an awkward situation, but she had to know! What if the person behind the mask was her soulmate and she never did anything because she didn’t know?

**“** Soulmate finding is the worst. **”**

With one final groan, Marinette buried her head in her pillow and let out a scream. No matter how many times she received advice, it never made her feel any better. Maybe it was because deep down she knew that the answer was the one that she didn’t really feel the most comfortable with.

**Cat Noir might really just be her soulmate.**


End file.
